Naruto Ōtsutsuki The Conqueror – Child of Prophecy
by Eternal Red Eclipse
Summary: Just after Naruto is born he is sent to world of Game of Thrones. This will be his story of Adventure, Love and Conquest. Will he come out victorious and create a dynasty that will last for a thousand years or will he fall in to the darkness together with Westeros - Will have regular updates until finished - Long story
1. Naruto to Essos - Chapter 1

**Naruto Ōtsutsuki The Conqueror – Child of Prophecy**

* * *

Hello everyone first of all I would like to say this is my first ever fanfic and English wasn't my first language so expect few errors here and there and don't judge to harshly from the start

Summary – Chakra chains Naruto. Strong/Godlike Fanfiction. (You will see why later in the story)

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or Game of thrones

There will be few characters from different anime and few only mentioned) such as Samurai Warriors – Sengoku Basara – Fate stay night (Lancer) – bleach - Lord of the rings - Full metal alchemist (Ling and Mai) and Brave 10

The Jutsu will be mostly in English apart from few which just don't sound right in English or too weird for my liking.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism is welcome.

"Jutsus"

Now on with the story

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Blood – Family – Future**

October 10 – Village Hidden in the leafs

Just outside Konoha in a secret temple cries and screams echoed through a room. These screams belonged to a young new born baby which weighted just over 3 kilograms and had blonde almost golden hair and deep blue eyes with 3 little whisker marks on each cheek.

"Congratulations Kushina-sama it's a healthy and beautiful boy" the nurse said as she handed the baby to the mother. Kushina Uzumaki was the princess of the fallen Uzumaki Clan after their destruction at the hands of 3 great villages and the Jinchūriki of the strongest biju. She has long red hair down to her waist with purple eyes and D-cup breasts which has adorned her well-developed body. She embraced her son with the unconditional love only a mother could have.

"Hello Sochi-kun" Kushina said softly

"Thank you Kushina, I am a father" said Minato with a smile he then looked at Naruto "Welcome to the family Naruto" said warmly, their family was whole

 **BUT**

The Village hidden in the leaf was burning with massive damages to buildings and the people. The sky was red with smoke rising from the greatest hidden village in the elemental nations. Corpses piling all over the streets

Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves was a proud and honorable person as the hero of the 3rd great shinobi war and recently new father of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. After the love of his life and wife Kushina Uzumaki given birth to Naruto but a masked man with right eye Sharingan attacked and threatened kidnapping Naruto but failed but in doing so he separated Minato from his wife. He then found out it was a rouse to take his wife and release Kyuubi no Yoko from her seal. After having a tough battle with the masked man Minato managed not only defeat him but also kill him by using his newest version of the Rasengan by adding the lightning element to it that he only completed recently (same fight as the anime but instead of big rasengan he used a lightning one) .

The attack instantly killed the masked man only to find out to his shock and horror that the person who caused all the death, destruction and chaos was none other than his estranged student Obito Uchiha. 1000 thoughts had flooded Minato of why he done it, but also where has he been all this time. He pushed those thoughts out because Kyuubi was attacking his home and it was his responsibility as Hokage to protect not only his family but also the village.

After a long and gruesome battle nine tails was pushed to one of the training grounds. Where Kushina Uzumaki erected a Chakra Chain Barrier. With great sadness Minato and Kushina found no other choice but to seal the nine tails in to their baby boy. It was the only option to stop the nine tails (same as in Naruto anime where Minato convinces Kushina for Naruto to become a Jinchūriki) by using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. After going through the sequence of 102 hand signs to use the seal that will cost both of their lives.

" **Yondaime you need to stop me I will not be controlled not again by the damn Uchiha NEVER AGAIN** " says the Kyuubi while roared the last part " _he wants us to stop him?"_ Minato thought in confusion

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal" shouted Minato Namikaze but at that moment something unexpected happened instead of it working and Shinigami appearing behind him. All the landscape grey and all the people disappeared it was as the time itself stopped only nine tails and Uzumaki Namikaze duo were awake much to their shock. But now just few feet in front was stood a woman She has long, pale white hair, which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a gold, star-shaped hair clip and fair, flawless skin. She appears to be in her 20s, and tall in stature with a voluptuous figure. Her soft, tender neck epitomes feminine beauty and she dons silver kimono and gold jewelry.

The other figure looked was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was short in his younger years and later tapered down to his waist in his old age. Also had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead and. He also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it he also had a sad small smile. With a wave of his hand the sharingan signs on Kyuubi eyes disappeared in an instant

But what put him over the edge was when he saw nine tails was wide eyed and a single tear drop from his eyes

After keeping staring for a minute he finally snapped out of his shock while Kushina was still gaping at the site.

"Who are you?" Fourth Hokage asked cautiously just hoped they aren't here to attack them as both of them felt much more powerful than him especially the woman as she gave off Holy aura

The elderly man hmm in thought then said "my name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki but you would most likely know me as The Sage of the Six Paths and me and I am to be her messenger" when he glanced at the woman which made both Minato and Kushina shell shock he then turned to Kushina "It is also nice to meet a descended of mine" which earned him wide eye look from the shell shocked Uzumaki Namikaze pair he then turned to nine tails it seemed as his smile grew sadder "It's nice to see you again Kurama-Kun "the man stated while the woman stayed quiet and kept eyeing the newborn Naruto with interest.

" **Father** " now named Kyuubi murmured in a whisper but everyone heard which made the new parents skip a hear beat

"W w w what" the new parents couldn't even comprehend what was happening in front of them right now first the strange woman but then a legend himself known as sage of six paths showed up

"now please quiet down I need to tell you a really important story…" said Hagoromo as he went to explain how his mother ate the fruit of the Shinju and became known as the rabbit goddess then continued on how she gave birth to 2 sons namely him and Hamura Ōtsutsuki his brother and continued to tell how his mother put everyone under Infinite Tsukiyomi by summoning Shinju the god tree and how he and Hamura fought her and Shinju for 3 days night finally able defeat and seal her in the moon and he became the first ever Jinchūriki. Then went on how he had 2 sons Indra and Asura and blood feud that ensued where Indra created the Uchiha Clan and Asura created the Senju clan and some Senju seperated in to Uzumaki clan. Then he divided the juubi or Shinju in to 9 pieces which were made out of pure chakra with a conscious which were the 9 biju "But then around 80 years ago Hashirama Senju decided to use the biju and deterrents for war which made them in to weapons and Jinchūriki to be seen as demons by some people when in true they hold part holy entity that has created this world they all live in" Hagoromo finished somewhat bitterly and Kyuubi nodded in acceptance since everything the sage said is true.

Minato and Kushina snapping out of shock finally understood the bigotry and egoism even Kushina would have been isolated by the villagers if they knew she was a Jinchūriki she wouldn't have been treated right. Feeling guilty how she treated Kyuubi and Minato knew about Jinchūriki but it didn't make him feel any better. But then they heard giggling turning around saw the woman playing and tickling young Naruto making him laugh.

"But why are you here apart from telling us the story there must be more to it than that?" questioned Minato as he eyed the woman that was close to his son

"Fate has been changed and not for the better in Naruto's case" said the sage to the new parents "you see you were supposed only drive Obito away who has Madara Uchiha student and will to complete his plans" he then sighed seeing both Minato and Kushina hearing the name Madara "Naruto is also my sons Asuras reincarnation and Obito did something despicable before fighting you Minato" the sage said in disappointment

"What you do mean he did something despicable?" said Minato now worried while Kushina went to pick Naruto up tiredly

"you see Obito and Madara wanted to completed Infinite Tsukyiomi which would put every living being on this planet under an illusion" Minato gasped in horror at this but the sage continued "The problem that has arisen is that before he came to fight you he went and visited Hiruzen Sarutobi your 3rd Hokage and put a very strong illusion the supreme Kotoamatsukami which can only be used every 10 years This technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is highest caliber genjutsu, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. Where gave the order to make Naruto in to a loyal weapon for Danzo Shimura which gave him the location of your safe house and how to by pass the detection they finished using him they would sell him off to Akatsuki and have Kurama removed then made in to a mindless juubi for them to control" revealed the sage

"No that can't – NO a you mean my son would be used then tossed aside and betrayed" mutter Kushina in despair as tears leaked from her eyes she just couldn't believe what was happening today was suppose to be one of the happiest days in her life which became by far the worse

" **BUT** you came here to offer something, surely now that you came we could change something there must be a way to change something" muttered Minato in pleading tone still trying to keep logic first but failing

"yes I came here with an offer" said the woman in a melodious voice for the first time entering the conversation both parents focused on her while she straighten up "I am Kami goddess of Light, Justice, creation, Fire and ruler of heaven" introduced herself the woman

"Kami-sama" mutter both parents in awe that there is deity in front of them

"Anyhow" said Kami to snap them out of shock "We decided to change the outcome. I will be transporting my champion in to a far future they will need his help from the forgotten one and ice men if the civilisation of men is to survive, but nothing is certain yet as Naruto-kun has a special gift of breaking the chains of fate" she said with a warm smile but continued before anyone could respond "he will receive gifts before going and you will be able to spend a little time with him" she stops to notice they are engrossed in attention "do you agree to this?" which both nod instantly she sighs sadly "sadly you cannot raise Naruto but he will have people who he will be able to trust and view as family but nothing will replace you as such you will be able to meet him and even reunite if you decide to do so" said Kami mysteriously while Uzumaki Namikaze family and now Kurama still trying to wrap their heads about what was said

"What would have happened if he stayed here?" Minato finally broke them out there stupor slightly depressed that his won't be following in his footsteps

"He would have been treated as a demon as Sarutobi would have told the whole village that he is the Jinchurriki and later in life betrayed by those he held dear and given to Akatsuki and die or or" she paused slightly "he would have been destruction reincarnated and destroy the village system and Shinobi as a whole" while everyone froze in shock and horror again "now I am going to let you give your goodbyes before moving on you might want to spend some time with Naruto" as the parents nodded gratefully

-Page Break-

* * *

Off to the side Hagoromo walked over to Kurama and gently put his hand on his snout and said "I know I have no right to ask forgiveness but he is the one I told you about when you were young" as the fox gasped in surprise while the sage continued "you have suffered a lot in your life Kurama so I ask you to give Naruto the chance he will be someone special in the future if everything goes right and you will be going in to a new age full of adventures and conquest a new chance for everyone" he paused before smiling slightly "you don't need to worry about your siblings as I will be taking them with me and leaving clones in their place"

Kurama stayed quiet for a bit trying to absorb everything before deeply sighing " **I forgive you father I have suffered but it seems there is some light left in the end"** pausing slightly looking at the new born baby **"I will give him a chance if he is truly the one that was promised he will bring a great change and he will need help from me"** at which the sage smiled **"Will my siblings be safe?"** which the sage nodded

"Thank you for understanding Kurama" the sage said softly "but you will be able to let out once you awaken but you will still be tied to him" he paused a bit "your siblings will be joining me and Kami in the pure lands where they will be free to do as they wish maybe even have kits" at which both chuckled in amusement "now let's go back to talk to others" at which Kurama nodded Hagoromo knew even though Kurama didn't show he cared deeply for his siblings if you get through all the tough exterior he is a softy deep down even though before this meeting he almost gave up on humanity

With new born Naruto, Kushina and Minato as Kami stood away from them to give them give them some space to talk in private (family time).

Kushina picked Naruto up with tears streaming down as Minato looked sad as well she put a gentle kiss on his head before saying "Naruto. Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few. Ones you can really, really trust, I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard even in the world you will find use for it. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well, Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy where you will learn or thing it will be an academy. Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi even if you will be the last one. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your money into your account. No alcohols until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but. All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls, but just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions please be wary of people like Jiraiya Sensei, you know. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship even with the unknown future. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so much. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you so much sochi" as Kushina gave Naruto to Minato and chocked a sob at the end which Kami came and gave her a hug to try and calm her down

Minato looked at Naruto before saying jokingly "Hello mini me" at which Naruto yawn cutely "Naruto… this is your father…well my words are the same, just listen to your motor mouth mother" he then looked at Naruto and tears started running down his eyes and chocked a sob "I really wish I could have raised you Naruto-kun" he then turned to his wife "I am sorry Kushina I tried to be strong for both of us but I failed and I almost completely ruined my sons life" he felt a strong hand of the sage for comfort

"Don't be sorry Minato we both know that Naruto will do great things in the future he is our son after all and you didn't know it would be like that I know you wanted him to be viewed as a hero" said Kushina as she embraced him after being calmed down by Kami and having 10 min silent family time for the first and probably the last time for a long time

After everyone finally calmed down Kami gather them all together before saying "now before we go we got some gifts to pass on" at which baby Naruto giggled and Kushina picked him up snuggled up to his whiskered cheeks "before we do this do you Minato or Kushina have any questions?" at which she got nod "go on ask away" she said with a smile

"Why did everything turned grey when you arrived and where are all the people gone?" asked Minato in interest

"I stopped everything within the second so we wouldn't have any disturbances or interruptions" answered the goddess much to everyone's awe "anything else" she questioned

"What did you mean Naruto is your champion?" Kushina asked warily

"He is a warrior of light blessed by me as chosen champion the one who will face darkness for a fight to save a world a hero a chosen one" while muttered to herself so no one could hear "maybe something more in the pure lands"

"I see" muttered Minato "what world the world is like where Naruto is going?" he questioned interest

"That would be a secret" she said as everyone face faulted even Hagoromo as he didn't know how much everything would change. She giggled at everyone "there will be hardly any chakra in the far future a part Naruto. It will still have ninja but a lot different and scattered they could do smallest parts with chakra such as body enhancement, illusions and substitution" she pauses slightly to let them absorb everything before continuing "there is still samurai but they are scattered or in clans then there are knights armored men that are honorable but not all of them many are corrupted by promises of glory and riches. There are many kinds of people found in Westeros and Essos; Rugged wildlings, honorable warriors, unscrupulous mercenaries, power hungry nobles, venerated kings, mysterious assassins, and just about any other sort of character, from denizens of seedy seaside ports to the masters of lavishly adorned palaces. In Westeros, virtue and vice are not the provinces of any specific class. Rather, they exist freely in both ordinary and extraordinary characters in Westeros. Sadly slavery still exist in Essos and is a huge problem there will be sand deserts and grassy plains of the horse lords" seeing them frown "This world needs saving from itself and especially it will start once Naruto reaches age of 16. Now no more questions now gift time" she announced "is there anything you both want to pass on?" Kami questioned

"could you get the scrolls for Hiraishin and Rasengan?" questioned Minato with excitement seeing he could pass on his techniques to his son Kami nods and snaps her fingers and few scrolls appear next to Naruto "Could you also maybe please give him a cloak similar to mine but different I don't want him to live in my shadow but to be unique to himself" said Minato at which Kami got a smile

"Yes I was going to do that anyways" said the goddess as she concentrated as a cloak appeared which was silver in colour same style as Minato with Uzumaki swirl in black outline and silver just below his neck and the word of hope in Kanji (Japanese kanji "hope") going down under the Uzumaki swirl. Under the kanji of hope appeared 9 magatama and instead of red flames like Minato's at the bottom were golden flames. Then the jacket got enveloped in golden light "I made it so it couldn't be damaged with the elements or normal weapons or if it is damaged it would restore itself" Kami answered as coat seemed give off silver light slightly

"Damn it looks even better than mine" muttered Minato but with a happy smile "but apart from that there isn't much more that I can give as he is already my legacy" he said he noticed Kushina walking over

"Could you pass on the Uzumaki clan sword to Naruto?" asked Kushina as the goddess nodded and in a flash of light a beautiful chokutō appeared with chakra metal blade and a black and white Uzumaki swirl guard and red handle with 2 white lines going through it. It has a black sheath with a red line going through the middle "I almost forgot can he also take my eagle summoning contract?" at which she nodded Kushina went through the hand seals and summoned the eagle contract and handed it to her

"I will make sure he gets it and I will let the boss summon know as well" said the goddess as Kushina silently thanked her "before you ask I can't pass on the toad contract as they still have a job to do Minato to pass on the legend" as Minato nodded understanding "Now I guess it's my turn" as 2 white orbs shot out her arm and first went in to Naruto and second became a small seal on his arm and Kushina noticed his eyes turned dark purple standing out same as hers "first of my gifts are fire proof so no fire can ever harm him as you might noticed this had strengthen his Uzumaki blood slightly and gave him the ability to use chakra chains as well" at this Kushina cheered and Minato had a comical depression cloud over his head "The second is a sword which he will able to summon in time to use, it is a magic sword and only he will be able to use when the time will come" she then paused slightly to let them absorb the information "he already has unbridled luck and a special power to change fate which seems very interesting" she mused then continued "go on Hagoromo it's your turn"

"Of-course" muttered the sage as he walked over to Naruto and touched his with a silver glow light enveloped Naruto then he took the babies hand and saw a sun mark on it "I have awakened half Asura's power the sun mark to heal any injury (gasp from Kushina and Minato) and to use the 5 elements and sub-elements but he must train to achieve control over it" as the parents were in awe for it seems the tenth time today "but you would have unlocked this in time anyways so my gift is this" as his hand seemed to glow darker silver which enveloped Naruto when it stop the sage looked at the baby's left hand and saw a moon mark and smiled slightly "it seems it worked by channeling chakra in to his hand he would be able to restore the thing to its original condition and in time share and take memories but the best thing he will be able to use my 'creation of all things' to help on his journey" he then looked at fox "I am sure Kurama will teach it to him once he receives the information from Kami" at which the nodded in Kami decided it's time to move on

"Now I will tell what will be happening so listen closely and don't interrupt me" everyone turned to her waiting to continue "Now Hagoromo go and summon the remaining biju to be ready to be taken to pure lands without them there won't be a fourth shinobi war" at this the sage nodded and left to the side to complete the ritual "I will be sealing Full Kurama in to little Naruto with Eight Sign Seal I will also include your souls Minato and Kushina" at which the new parents nodded "Before that you will need to make 2 blood clones 1 for each of you" seeing the questioning look she continued "Naruto then will be transported to the new world with his new acquired gifts with the start of a new story in the history books. Your blood clones will look like they are dying at which you must tell that Danzo Shimura is a traitor to save countless lives and especially the Uchiha clan. Both your bodies will be locked in limbo until Naruto has mastered Kurama chakra you will be able to meet him once he unlocked his chakra then you will open the seal so Kurama can help him and teach him" as the new parent's smiled at this to be able to meet there son "after he mastered Kuramas chakra you will have a choice at which Kurama will tell you the details in the seal" with the same mysterious smile she then waved her hand and a light orb went in to Kurama "This will help you with the hate you felt for humans and the knowledge to help Naruto learn the rest of techiniques now let's continued"

"Wait a minute" Kushina interrupted she then look at Kurama and bowed "I am sorry how I treated Kurama and please don't hold it against Naruto" she said in a pleading tone not knowing what was said between the sage and fox

" **I swear on Biju** **honour** **that I will look after him"** announced Kurama which got smiles from surrounding people

"Now let's continue we are running out of time" said Kami "now Minato and Kushina go on and create a blood clone each" at which they did she then turned to Naruto and summoned a sealing altar and put Naruto in it after Minato and Kushina said the final tearful goodbyes she then put her arm on baby Naruto stomach and said "Eight Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula" as a sealing formula appeared on Naruto stomach which she then turned to Kurama "are you ready?" at which she got a nod "I will also include a summoning scroll for you Kurama so you will be free but still tied to him" which she received a grateful nod "right now" she clap her hands together and said "Divine sealing method of the four gods" at which Kurama started to glow

" **Goodbye father"** Kurama said lowly seeing as the sage came back

"No it's a see you later Kurama-kun we will see each again" with those last words Kurama disappeared in to the seal

The goddess then turned Minato and Kushina "sadly it's your turn he will need your help in the future even few words can change the path and his path in life will be a hard one filled with Conquest, death and dangerous people" at which they nodded in determination saying quiet thank you at which she heard and smiled "good now 'Soul sealing'" at which 2 balls shoot out from Minato and Kushina Chest and their bodies collapsed on the ground "let's see now 'Limbo Deep sleep'" as a black gate appeared with a strange tree on it (Similar to Full metal alchemist the alchemy gate) and took both of the bodies inside it. She then turned to blood clones and said "now remember whatever you do tell Sarutobi that Danzo is a traitor as I know you are both dying because of the creators mind not linked anymore" then turned to sage of six paths "are the rest of 8 biju in pure land?" at which she got a nod "good did you make clones with half their power?" another nod "good now it's time for us to go and this is need for effect sadly" she murmured lowly as a huge claw mark appeared on the blood clones stomachs she then turned to Naruto walked over and placed a soft kiss on his head "goodbye Naruto-kun hopefully you will do many great things in your time 'Gate of Time'" she and put her hands together and a portal appeared as baby Naruto disappeared in a flash of golden light

She then turned to Hagoromo "We must go"

"At once my-lady" as they both disappeared in a flash of light with only the blood clones left

-Page Break-

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi has survived 3 shinobi wars and known as the god of shinobi first he seen the Nine tail fox attacking the village killing and destroying everything in his path then watched as his successor Minato Namikaze fought until his wife Kushina trapped the fox in to the barrier and Minato going through hand seals. But then there was a flash of light and Kyuubi disappeared only Minato and Kushina remained which looked as they were pierced with its claw. Hiruzen quickly ran and saw that Kushina was dead and Minato quickly dieing

"Minato what's going on what happened to the Kyuubi?" Hiruzen quickly questioned

"Danzo let in the masked man 'cough up some blood' in to the village he's traitor and Naruto disappeared 'cough cough' in a flash of light. Danzo has planned on being the Hokage" with those words 'Minato Namikaze' the Fourth Hokage and hero of the 3rd shinobi war died after that Hiruzen held a council meeting and announced the deaths of Fourth Hokage and his death many held a lot of sadness the next day Hiruzen had a mass burial for all the people who died in the kyuubi attack

After the burial called a Council meeting with only reinstated Hokage and shinobi clans which then told full story which was quickly decided that Danzo is a traitor of the village (All the blame went to Danzo instead of Uchiha clan) Danzo later was arrested and his root shinobi were put in to rehabilitation and others killed that couldn't be captured. Danzo was interrogated and executed. At later time the village rebuilt and had 11 years of peace which led Itachi Uchiha being the Fifth Hokage at the age of 18. (No Uchiha massacre) He brought back Tsunade with the promise of medical ninja in every squad. The Toads told Jiraiya that they were visited by the Sage of Six Paths and which the sage recited to them that Naruto will appear as the child of prophecy at the darkest time of the people to fight the evil and darkness of the world

At the age of 13 Sasuke Uchiha unlocked his Mangekyo Sharingan after seeing his team mate Sakura Haruno die on the mission to wave (Naruto replaced by Sai) at later time exchanged his eyes with his brother to gain Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. With the attack on the village during chunin exams Orochimaru was killed by Itachi and Kabuto was caught and killed by Kakashi.

As years went by the Akatsuki made their move but after capturing Roshi of Iwa and trying to extract the biju the biju clone dispelled leaving just a small amount of biju chakra same was done with 3 others. Seeing this made Nagato frantic he in desperation revived the real Madara. Itachi called the meeting of the five kage with everyone taking 3 escorts Itachi taking Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sasuke with him. While Kumo added Killer Bee, Suna with Lady Chiyo, Iwa with Kitsuchi and Kiri added Utakata.

The Akatsuki attacked meeting with full force with Madara included as the new leader as he killed both Konan and Nagato before the attack saying that they completed their part. When the attack happened Itachi quickly used Amaterasu on Hidan turning him to ash and Tsukuyomi on Kisame to take out 2 most troublesome opponents. A massive battle was fought with Itachi and Sasuke remaining against Madara when Itachi was captured and was going to get struck down by Madara Sasuke used substitution with Itachi and got stabbed. This gotten Itachi enraged and he lashed out unknown to anyone Sasuke was visited by Sage of Six paths and unlocked his Indra's reincarnation.

With their combined strenght they were able to kill Madara after the battle Itachi offered the remaining 4 Kages to sign for peace to stop all the wars. Which everyone agreed upon to finally have peace and no more war. Peace reigned in Elemental nations for last 5 years. With time Sasuke fell in love and married Hinata and had 2 kids while Itachi stepped down and named Konohamaru Sarutobi as the 6th Hokage

As years went by a huge meteor hit the planet wiping out most of its population and divided the Elementals nation on to 4 major continents and with the release of majority of chakra at the same time from people new beings were born such as children of the forest. The remaining Shinobi that remained have forgotten most of the secrets of their forefathers as years went by. They were then driven away by the new enemy dragons that appeared after the meteor hit Elemental Nations driving Ninja to near extinction and in to hiding. With people coming from different continents the remaining civilians, samurai and ninja were pushed out or adapted to the culture and were named as the first people. From Jiraiya stories were told and passed down that the child of prophecy will appear at the darkest time of people's need and make a great change. In time the prophecy became all but a legend but still remembered told by people around the world but as a legend instead of prophecy.

Page Break

King's landing was burning young and old, guilty and innocent people getting butchered by the Lannister troops. the mad king Aerys II Targaryen laid on the floor of his balcony bleeding out after being stabbed by and betrayed by one of his Kings Guard Jamie Lannister. Jamie was about to finish killing when they looked up and noticed a gold star falling towards Essos

"The Child of Prophecy has finally came to save this world and the curse of Targaryens from the forgotten one can finally be cured" The mad king said with a smile and died a peaceful man and Jamie looked wide eyed with shock of what was just said and the curse to

"By the gods" he muttered when he noticed that the mad king has died peaceful with a smile on his face he decided to tell his father and Robert Baratheon which was overheard by servants and this spread throughout the kingdom that the age of heroes will soon return

-Page Break-

* * *

Bharbo the great Khal of a dothraki horde stood and watched as a golden star fell from the skies with Drogo his 5 year old son next to him

"Khal Bharbo" one of his blood riders came from the tent "your dosh khaleen said Stallion Who Mounts the World has arrived where the star will fall" he announced which was met with great shock from the

"I see ride out towards the star at once!" announced Bharbos then looked at Drogo "Lets go my son" he said

"yes father" said Drogo with this said the horselords rode out to see who it was

-Page break-

* * *

Lohar Forest home to many different people or some would say the outcast of world where the people Lohar Forest don't fit in with the society. This includes the banished people from Westeros that use the Arcane Arts, Druids and Warriors of the old gods which can't practice it openly due to the influence of the religion of 'Faith of the Seven', The remaining children of the forest, The remaining Shinobi clans also know as the first men and the United Samurai of Essos where all the minor samurai clans and few larger ones have united under one banner and named a single leader to lead them.

The druids of Lohar forest were praying to the old gods when in a flash of light a baby appeared with golden hair and purple eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek. The flowers and nature itself became alive around the location and 2 simple burned in to the ground words that made all the druids skip a heart beat

"Promised child"

With this silence spread through out the forest. One of the Shinobi in a tree seen this and went to call their leader. Same was with a Samurai that was stood on the side.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 END**

 **There will be regular updates**

I need help with parings the main ones I was planning was comments or pms welcome to suggest

1) NarutoxArianna Martell (Love story where Naruto will save her from herself) JonxDaenerys

2) NarutoxArianna + Daenerys

3) NarutoxDaenerys

4) NarutoxDaenerys and another girl

5) NarutoxArianne and another girl

6) NarutoxArya (There will be 4 year age difference and he would only get together late in the story or someone would betray him...or cheat) - But this one is unlikely

Suggestions are welcome – 2 Girls max no harem – Personally think Harems make it lose all the romance in them

\- No Sansa personally I don't like her.

* * *

I know I am making Naruto too much of a big deal but he will need to have allies from early on and people loyal to him so needed to do something extreme

* * *

Instead of random OCs I will be using people from Samurai Warriors, few characters from bleach, Brave 10 and Sengoku Basara

* * *

To those that don't know where Lohar Forest is - It's in Essos continent a massive forest the size of Westerlands North West of the Dothraki Sea and East of Qohor one of the free cities

* * *

I was in a hurry to work when I posted the story so I went through it and fixed some bits. Chapter 2 will be poster 28/01/2017 around 5pm UK time.

* * *

Map I would be using of Essos and Westeros is the same as in the tv series but after the footprint forest and first mountain range are the plains of Jhogos Nhais (abit smaller then real map) and just after the plains are shadow lands (mountain region) and Assai which is a port city to the Jade sea. Towards SE there is Kayakayanaya. Yi Ti and few others are beyond the Jade sea.

Bayasabhad and Shamyriana are port cities to the jade sea as well leading until Qarth.


	2. Early Days - Chapter 2

Sorry for posting late been really busy with work the next chapter will be much sooner

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The world of Fire and Ice a world divided in to 4 different continents

Westeros home of 7 Andal kingdoms where the Kings rule the 7 regions from the capital of Kings Landing. But also past the great ice wall lays the lands of always winter where legends of monsters and demons walk the land, the free folk that live past the wall are ridiculed as wildlings due how they dress and their customs when the lords of Andals don't even know how hard it is to survive in the wilderness.

Essos the central continent divided in to separate cities and kingdoms. United would be able to rule the world but different cultures have tried to take and rule the land and all have failed to fully unite it. Essos is a continent in darkness, Western free cities home to traders and mercenaries with each city having their own unique culture. The plains home of the horse lords of Essos and the Dothraki tribes, after the fall Valyria the horse lords were the supreme power and destroyed all those that opposed them but none of them stayed only butchered and raided then went back home to the grasslands instead of building a realm. In the South East the remaining people of Ghis chosen to sell the easiest and most expensive of things in slaves a full kingdom built on slaves and unfortunate people. Qarth a city of trade build on the Jade gates leading to the continent of east, a city of the rich unless you're a worker slave. Great ruins of the Valyrian Empire lay on the Southern part of Essos. Valyria was also known as the dragon realm due to Valyrians taming dragons and riding them in to battle. The Northern part of Essos is divided in to Samurai clans and the fallen kingdom of Sarnor.

The Far East continent is the home of the Yi Ti realm and is one of the oldest and greatest empires ever seen in the world. Due to it being a single empire their civilization one of the most advanced in the known world. The Far East continent also has the horse lords known as Jogos Nhai which are similar to Dothraki Tribes where they raid the cities and go back to the plains.

The last continent is known as Sothoryos is located south of Essos and is the smallest of the 4 continents. It is divided in to 3 different realms the kingdom of Sothoryos a largest kingdom of the 3 and is reliant on slavery to build their cities even turning their own people in to slaves. The united free people of Sothoryos are more of farmers and fishermen that are united in 1 single faction. The last but not least are the allied Samurai Clans of Sothoryos and takes up a 3rd of the continent.

-Page break-

* * *

First men are people that survived from Elemental nations and are divided through 3 different groups

The Samurai men of honor and righteousness divided themselves under clan system and tried to live peacefully out of the way. But they always take up their arms and armor against the darkness and what is the right thing to do. Some of the Samurai lived in Essos until the Andals invaded seeing no end in wars they again divided. Certain clans left for Sothoryos to settle down and live peacefully. By the time the Targaraens took over there was hardly Samurai left in Westeros at all due to never ending wars and the slaughter of Children of the Forest. Now scattered and without a land to call home all the Samurai that are left are in Sothoryos, Lohar Forest and Ibben Island.

The Civilians of Elemental nations became traders and then warriors by taking up their weapons. As people grew so did their ambition which plunged the world in to war. In time armoring themselves and having heavy weapons starting massive scale wars for land and wealth.

The Shinobi with the loss of most of their techniques and secret abilities many Shinobi just decided to adapt to the times. Others seeing the stability in Yi Ti decided to go there to find a suitable lord to serve. They are slowly going extinct which was helped by the mad king who was starting fearing the people who were defending him from the shadows and from assassins by ordering a purge of all Shinobi in Westeros. The only remaining Shinobi are left in Lohar Forest and Yi Ti Empire.

-Page break-

* * *

Lohar Forest a massive forest the size of Westerlands and it has 4 different main places where people live

The hidden village of the remaining ninja clans it's a village in the forest hidden away from people and prying eyes. The leader and Council of the village are from major families and clans with the 4 major clans being Fuma, Kirigakure, Iga and Koga ninja clans. The families of Arcane specialist are divided between hidden village, the port and the city of Samurai lords.

The Second location is close to the hidden village but is towards the shivering sea and is a major city ruled by the samurai lords. The other location is a port city of the forest as the samurai trading hub.

The fourth and the last location is in the middle of the forest the druid freehold where druids and warrior druids live and eat, learn, train and pray to the old gods.

Hattori Hanzo is the lead spokesman of the Shinobi of Lohar, Leader of Iga Clan and arcane families from Westeros. Hanzo is also the head of Stealth Ops with his friend Kenshin Kirigakure head of Black Ops and of all the Shinobi in the village. Hanzo is a tall, slender man with long, spiky red hair. He wears a set of white robes and pants, along with ninja footwear, and leaves his hair tied in branch, along with keeping the lower half of his face in a black mask. He also has 2 wakizashi on each side (Hanzo Hattori from Brave 10, currently age 24) He is also one of the most feared and respected men in Westeros and Essos due to his assassinations and prowess in battle. Having been told that a baby appeared out of thin air he decided to investigate this as soon as possible.

Yamamoto has black hair on the sides of his head, and was bald on top. He had a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head in a topknot. He had thick black eyebrows and a long, thick black mustache. He has a single large scar on his forehead. He had prominent wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes, and shallow cheeks. He has a very muscular body and big build He wears the red samurai armor. He is the Captain-Commander of the united samurai of Essos and the voice to all the samurai that are based in Lohar Forest. He was currently sitting at a table drinking green tea. When someone ran in to the room he then turned and saw that it was one of his men. He was strict but also cared dearly for his warriors.

Grand Elder of the Druids Bandalar is the leader of all the druids that are based in Lohar and most of Essos. This includes priests and warriors alike. Currently the grand elder has sent everyone away to give him some space and walked closely towards the baby that just arrived. He noticed a silver cloak folded on his crib and a strange yet beautiful sword and few scrolls. He gently picked the baby up cooed him noticing 3 whisker marks on each cheek and the symbols of sun and moon on his palms. He then turned around to see Hattori Hanzo leader / spokesman for the shinobi walk out the bushes

"Wait here" Hanzo said to his subordinate who nodded and knelt down "Is he the one?" he questioned softly as Bandalar nodded "Can I see him?" at which the druid elder raised an eyebrow but nodded and handed the baby to him at which smiled at him

"You keep us waiting little one, it has been over 10 000 years since the prophecy was told"" said Hanzo as he looked down at the baby "Seems great change is coming to our people after years of hardships and exclusion" he mused "To think it would come true in my life time" then got serious "this means something truly bad will be coming in the days to come" then chuckled lightly then turned to see Yamamoto coming towards them

"So it was truthful after all" said Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise looking at the new bud flowers and the writing losing his composure. Everyone in Lohar be it Samurai, Druids, Shinobi or Arcanists knew that it is actually a prophecy and not a legend. After all how couldn't they when their own descent's passed in on to them passed on family to family for over 10 000 years. And the time has finally came he could help the suffering of the first people in time hopefully he is truly the one or there will be countless hopes shattered. "we need to agree who will raise him as he will need a mother figure and a father one and I am definitely not suited for that position with my busy schedule and we need to make sure that he no one would try to take advantage of him" with some worry in his voice

"He can't stay with druids as he will end up either spoiled or have a complex due to druids rising thinking he will have everything handed to him" said Bandalar "He will need a normal childhood where people won't try to influence him and that's impossible if he stays with the druids" both then turned towards Hanzo who was cooing baby Naruto and smiled to see the unbreakable assassin show his rarely seen softer side to the baby

Hanzo noticed both of them looking at him and quickly tried to get his composure together and coughed in to his hand "I will make sure he will be with a good family, my friend Hiko has a newborn son and is the head of black ops and I will put extra squads around the house to make sure that he is safe. As I need to take care of the village and my adopted daughter" as both of them nodded then he noticed a few things next to the crib "a Chokutō, come here and hold him a bit" as his subordinate gently took the young baby. Hanzo took the sword and unsheathed it to see a beautiful blade Yamamoto especially intrigued as the blade seemed to shine in the sun "of the highest quality as well" he check cloak and cloak "Enchanted cloak and scrolls it seems you bought some gifts with you little one" he mused then seen a name inside the cloak and hummed "Welcome to the forests of Lohar Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Ōtsutsuki" as other 2 leaders nodded in agreement. Taking all the gifts Hanzo took baby Naruto to their hidden village and making a plan with the other leaders to start his studies after 5 years of hopeful peace. There is going to be many changes in the coming years

To everyone's surprise a week later a very powerful horse lord Kharl Bharbos and his son Drogo came to a meeting which took only 15min as he told them that to make sure that the child is strong and told them that he will be sending his teachers after 5 years to teach him how to ride and everything else about the Dothraki then turned around and quickly left.

-Page break-

* * *

 **5 and half Year Timeskip **

Naruto was taken in by the Kirigakure Clan a well-known clan for their swordsmanship and speed. They are a loyalist clan to Iga Clan and have over 100 members. Naruto was looked over by the leader of the clan Hiko Kirigakure who has a youthful appearance he is a tall man with a somewhat angular face and a phenomenally developed physique. His hair is jet black and down to his lower back and usually kept in a ponytail. His attire consists of a set of black pants with Andal styled boots, and a short sleeved shirt, colored blue. He also wears a floor length, red line and blue cloak. He was a strict yet kind person with having a rough outlook but a soft inside.

His mother figure was Hiko's wife Ashara Kirigakure was tall woman, with long dark hair and violet eyes. She wears a beautiful night blue kimono with shinobi sandals. She was a very kind and took care of Naruto as he was her own son and tried to adopt him but was denied due to his status.

He even had an elder brother by few months in all but blood Saizo Kirigakure he has same haunting violet eyes as his mother and jet black-colored hair that he received from his father. Though Saizō may appear uncaring, he shows that he has a soft side. Even though he is a prodigy he distrusts the loyalty of the relationship between a lord and a vassal. Last year, he saw an old samurai who gave him scrolls about swordmanship get discarded and thrown into a river by his own master when he died. He swore that the only lord he would swear would be his brother in all but blood Naruto Ōtsutsuki which got a chuckle out of Naruto.

At early age he was told that they weren't his real parents and Naruto decided to call them auntie and uncle but sometimes still mixes it up and called Saizo his brother due to their close relationship. But Naruto told them that he will always see them as his parents. This received a proud smile from Hiko and a tearful hug from Ashara that thought that he would dislike her for it.

But there was another problem he had a lot of magic (people have forgotten about chakra) in him and it seemed that being around him gave people their own magic back like the dragons of old Naruto's healer and leader of all medicine in Lohar Unohana found out she could use her healing magic again and told only the 3 leaders which were shocked beyond belief. But that was not all as Naruto had a healing ability first noticed by Hanzo when they were training and Naruto gotten a little cut which disappeared in few seconds.

Naruto was growing much quicker than most kids and he was often visited by Hanzo who took a liking to him. At age 4 Hanzo started training him in strengthening his body and stealth to make sure his growth rate isn't damaged by weights and even going as far as in teaching throwing senbons and shuriken. He was mainly thought language of the first men and language of Andals but was assured that he will need to learn Old Valyrian and Dothraki. When he became 5 Yamamoto took it upon himself to start teaching him all about diplomacy, math's, history, strategy, samurai honour and other countless things he will need in the future. His other teacher was Bandalar in religious beliefs and other kind of gods that are in Essos and Westeros. Most of which Naruto thought were stupid due to gods needing sacrifices and other meaningless things just to worship them in his opinion. He grew to be joyful and constantly full of energy and often read books of legends and hero of old. He found a hobby in pranking by doing this he increased his stealth

He was currently at height of 4 foot and wearing black pants with a long sleeved light blue shirt and a light brown leather jacket with shinobi sandals and was currently sitting with Yamamoto in his office. Yamamoto often visited the shinobi village

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Yamamoto with a twitch in his eyebrow

"Not really old man Yama you drag on for too long" said Naruto with a foxy grin

"You BAKA" he shouted and bopped Naruto on the head lightly "now again what type of units do the samurai have on foot?" he questioned

"Sheesh fine" he grumbled but then sat up straight "There are a few different units of samurai in their army the Yari Samurai is the main backbone of the Samurai army. They are spearmen and named after Yari which is a long spear, making them very effective defending against mounted people and has good armor" then got another deep breath and spoke again "Naginata Samurai These Samurai are foot soldiers are equipped with heavy armor and Naginata - short pole arms. They are strong in defending but a little slow. Use them to repel enemy troops and then there is Katana Samurai who wields katana and has 2 swords. They are best in close combat and are skilled warriors" Naruto finished this got a little smile from Yamamoto

"Now what about cavalry?" he questioned

Naruto sighs "Yari Cavalry the Yari Cavalryman is equipped with a short spear. They are lightly armoured and are best used against unprotected missile units or other Cavalry. They are the only unit on the battlefield capable of catching Cavalry Archers and were often used during the 100 years of blood war against Dothraki" he said then paused slightly "Naginata Cavalry are heavily armed and well armoured cavalry, designed for assaulting strongly defensive troops. They are more offensive in melee than heavy cavalry as their heavy weapons are able to overcome even highly skilled and heavily armoured opponents. Heavy cavalry has heavy armour and swords. These are the elite of the Samurai army and are both highly defensive and utterly deadly. Only long spears are really effective against them" he finished bored slightly while Yamamoto smile grew abit

"Good work Naruto" he said with a smile "now last but not least missiles units in the army?"

"Old men and their lessons" he murmured

"What did you say?" asked Yamamoto

"Nothing Sir" Naruto answered quickly he knew Yamamoto disliked being called old and he didn't want to be bopped on the head again

"Well go on child" said Yamamoto and smirked when noticed a twitch in Naruto eyebrow

Finally sighing Naruto answered "First there is the Crossbowmen they are picked from laborers and farmers equipped with crossbows and leather armour. They are quick to train, but if not trained properly will have slow reload time of their crossbows and due to them having a dagger makes them vulnerable to cavalry charges" he paused then continued "Samurai Archers provide an army with the ability to strike enemies from a distance and offer flexibility. They are equipped with sword and bow, but are lightly armoured and should avoid armoured opponents. They are best used as skirmishers to decimate mass infantry from distance and unarmored opponents" Naruto got his breath before continuing "Cavalry Archers are mounted Samurai with sword and bow. They are fast, flexible, and pack a nasty bite. They are best used to charge poorly defended troops and to stand off and shower slower units with arrow fire" finished Naruto then looked at Yamamoto who had a proud smile

"Very good Naruto it seems you remembered everything I thought you in the last 4 days" this got a foxy grin "now go on there is something Hanzo wants to give you and tomorrow I will be teaching geography of Essos"

"Bye old man Yama" Naruto shouted running out of his office

"Damn brat" he muttered under his breath with a thin smile. Narutos happiness was infectious to everyone in the village

-Page Break-

* * *

Going to one of the training grounds he walked through shops and markets. He liked living here it was very peaceful but he noticed time and time again injured people come and go. This made him to believe there was security only behind the walls and that the world is full of dangers and terrors beyond the walls

When he come to the training ground he seen Hanzo stood deep in thought he walked over to him and said "are you alright uncle?" he questioned over the years he and Hanzo became close as Hanzo was his main teacher and always liked to visit him

"Yes I am fine Naruto-kun I have something for you or rather something that already belongs to you" as he tossed him a sword as Naruto caught and his eyes lit up like a light switch seeing the beautiful sword

"Beautiful" he muttered looking at the sword "is this really for me?" he questioned still looking at the sword

"yes when you came to us we found this sword near your crib and it had a letter saying it is the Uzumaki clan sword with one of your second names being Uzumaki we worked out that it was meant for you" he said he a light smile

"Will you teach me how to use it?" whiskered boy asked at which Hanzo nodded

"Yes I will be teaching you and a samurai called Ishida as he was assigned as one of your bodyguards" at which he got a nod from Naruto who was still admiring his Chokutō "I want to ask you something" said Hanzo

"Yes go on" said Naruto turning towards him in attention

"Why do you at me the same?" he questioned which got Naruto tilt his head to the side in confusion "You call me uncle and endearing name yet most people in Essos call me demon and killer yet you do not. I know that Yamamoto taught you about me so why don't you?" he asked as Naruto eyes were suddenly shadow by his hair

"Cause they don't know you" blonde boy said earning a wide eye from Hanzo "old man Yama told me that your family and clan have been betrayed by the mad king for fearing your families abilities and you had no choice but to take on the role of clan head at young age. You found them a home and a bed to sleep in and then after King Robert took the throne he threw out all of the Arcanists" he said finally looking up with tears going down his face "You took on most dangerous and expensive jobs just to feed your people so don't you dare say that you are a demon when the Arcane and your clan see you as a hero!" he shouted last part at this Hanzo laughed and walked over and ruffled his hair to calm the boy

"You are too smart for your good brat and your only 5 years old" he said with a smile

"I am almost 6 you know" he said with a proud tone "and old man Yama told me to see from both sides to understand the puzzle" he said with a smile

"Still a brat" he muttered with a smile "But never forget that lesson as it's a very important one" he continued at which got a nod from the whiskered blond "Now legs go get something to eat" as he started walking down

"Alright uncle" he said with a smile following after him

-Page Break-

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street when he seen a familiar face and ran up to him "did you get it?" he asked the Shinobi looked down to see him and smiled under the mask

"Yes as you asked, I gotten some from Norvos that the bearded priest's themselves use" he said in amusement

"Thanks I owe you one" blonde boy said with a foxy grin and ran off

The main chuckled "I wonder what prank he will pull today" he said

After that he went home and had a family supper with Saizo, Kenshin and Ashara. After they had supper and talked about their day everyone went to bed for a good night's sleep

Unknown to his family Naruto sneaked out at night to play a prank. Unknown to anyone how his life will change starting tomorrow

-Page Break-

* * *

The next day he woke up feeling fresh putting his clothes on and having breakfast getting ready for his morning run that was before he heard

"NARUTO YOU BABOON!" a roar came throughout the village

"Shit old man Yama must caught on it was me" muttered Naruto

"What did you do this time?" a voice said behind him he turned to see Saizō Naruto elder brother by 2 months stood in the doorway with a smile he is a lean, well-built boy of 4foot 3inches in height with dark purple eyes, and black-colored hair. He wears a dark long sleeved shirt with black trousers and ninja sandals.

"Have you seen old man Yama's hair style?" Naruto questioned with a smirk at this Saizo thought back and did think it was a bit out of place then realization set in and he connected the dots and gasped

"You didn't" he said with a chuckle

"Yeah asked for a favour from one of the Shinobi to get the cream that the bearded priests of Norvos use to keep their head bald" blonde boy said as both burst out laughing after few minutes

"What are you doing today?" he questioned the whiskered blonde

"Father and I are going to get some personal kunai only for me instead today want to come?" asked Saizo

"No I have a training session with Hanzo and just got myself a Chokutō" he said with a smile as he went upstairs and showed him the blade to check it out

"Nice a slick and sharp blade" he said admiring it "But not my style I want a bigger blade"

"I need to go see you later Saizo" as he ran off

"Yeah see you later and don't get caught by Lord Yamamoto" as he waved Naruto off who was chuckling

-Page Break-

* * *

Since Naruto has been younger he could feel energy within himself and since last year he has been trying to experiment with it but nothing worked no matter how hard he tried. Today he thought he would try and mentally pull it out. He started by feeling it out once detected he pulled on it. Slowly he pulled and started feel stronger as it slowly came out but

"Naruto" voice said snapping him out concentration he turned around to see Hanzo walking with a man around 40 years old in Dothraki leather clothes

"Yes" he questioned

"Meet Malakho he is a Dothraki warrior brought here for you to learn how to ride" announced Hanzo as Malakho brought him a fresh and very young all black stallion as he said for Hanzo to translate

"He said you need to name him" said Hanzo as Naruto thought it over and looked at the stallion it was all black and looked very healthy and tall. He walked over and touched the horses nuzzle and pet him lightly looking in his eyes

"From now on your name is Shadow" said blonde boy as the horse seemed to bow his head in agreement as Hanzo translated to Malakho who smiled and clapped his hands

After that Naruto and Malakho have spent half a day learning to ride Shadow and he seemed to be purely natural at this. By the middle of the day he could ride effortlessly without any help and control Shadows movements by then Malakho decided to retire for the day but not before saying that Naruto will be a great Khal with a smile and then left for some food.

By then Hanzo has returned and brought lunch with him after eating and resting some time Hanzo started his training in wielding his sword. It was almost evening time when they were finished and Naruto still couldn't touch him no matter how determined he was. Although Hanzo has said he was rapidly improving which got a smile out of the whiskered blonde. But then they heard town bells going off in the distance at this Hanzo who demeanor changed as he narrowed his eyes and tensed preparing for defense while Naruto looked around confused at the sound as it is the first time it happened

"Naruto go to Kirigakure compound now without any delays" Hanzo said his voice was cool but there was an edge to it not to argue at this the whiskered boy nodded and ran off toward the compound "Black ops!" he called out as 12 ninja appeared kneeling in-front of him "Report!" his voice now change to full commander lost all its softness that he had around Naruto

"One of the Shinobi must have betrayed the village as all the enemy units managed to go around the traps, they are too skilled for bandits. Qohor must have sent a mercenary group" said the captain of the squad at this Hanzo nodded they had many feuds with the city of Qohor

"Stealth ops!" Hanzo called out as another 4 shinobi appeared in all black clothes "How many enemies are there?" he inquired

"There are over a thousand troops lord Hiko Kirigakure has led most of his clan and 50 squads of black ops to intercept them" he reported "but few have slipped past them and are in the village" he finished his report

"Have the rest of the black op units go through the village and kill all of the enemies in the village and contact Lord Kotaro to mobilise the Fuma Clan" Hanzo ordered as everyone nodded he was about to go and join the fight when he recounted what he was told. Most of Kirigakure clan was out and Hiko himself this means he sent Naruto out to the clan compound which might have enemies and is unprotected. "Have Lord Ashina lead the counter attack. I have a bad feeling that something might happen to Naruto" he said as they all nodded as he ran off towards the compound and others went to join the fight. He didn't need to worry about his adopted daughter because the Iga clan compound was the most secure place in the village

Running through the street running towards his home when he seen Saizo and ran up to him and asked "are you coming home? Hanzo said there is an attack on the city" at this Saizo nodded and said

"I and dad were going to get you before going home then a man dressed in all black came and told him something and he ran off and told me to go home" he finished

"Let's go then" said Naruto as both of them ran off towards the compound. But noticed something was wrong some doors were broken and everything was quiet too quiet. Suddenly both of them heard a female scream quickly recognizing it as Asharas. Running in to the living room both seen a horrifying sight there was blood on the floor and there sat Ashara with a deep gash on her right side with blood pouring out. Saizo stood frozen seeing his mother in this state and couldn't move an inch just stood there helpless

"Mother!" Naruto shouted in worry and fear and ran over to the side quickly to see her Ashara slowly opened her eyes seeing Naruto she smiled softly being called mother

"You need to leave" she said lowly coughing up some blood "They are still here" she said as her violet eyes were dimming

"No we can't leave you" he said with tears pouring down his cheeks "We just can't you're not dying!" he said firmly almost breaking down but heard someone was coming down the stairs and soon a short man in leather armor with brown hair came in to the living room seeing Naruto he unsheathed his sword and said

"We must of missed this brat" the man finished and took a quick swipe at the whiskered blonde who jumped back but the blade nipped about half an inch in to his left shoulder as Naruto shouted in pain quickly holding his shoulder. Saizo finally slightly recovered from shock and just as he seen his brother get injured

"No" he murmured lowly "you will not take away my family" he said firmly to himself his eyes determined as he took out a kunai and ran at the man whose attention was focused on Naruto and quickly jumped up and stabbed him in the neck with the Kunai leaving it in the mans neck

"ahhh" the man shouted out in shock and pain coughing up blood and fell down dead. Saizo walked over to Ashara and Naruto in worry but then looked down at his hands seeing them all bloody

"What have I done" he said standing frozen in his place while Naruto stood there wide eye

"You saved my life" said Naruto lowly but Saizo still stood frozen in his place then heard another person walking out the passage looking at his partner with a scowl with same leather armor but taller with black hair

"Pathetic got killed by a brat" the man said as he kicked his dead partner in the side while shaking his head "Can't do anything right" he said an unsheathed his sword "I will need to finish this" he said as he approached Saizo whose back was facing him and Naruto behind him looking at the man wide eyed

Naruto he needed to act and he knew it. Otherwise he will lose everything not only his adopted mother but his brother and his own life. He was injured but that didn't stop him there was only one choice he has as Naruto grabbed the hilt of the Uzumaki clan sword and quickly pulled it out its sheath and ran those crucial steps towards the man. The blade of the man was getting closer and closer towards Saizo neck as Naruto took a step just to the side of Saizo and screamed "AHHH!" as he stabbed the man in the chest and the blade went through the man's armor and straight in to his heart.

The man's eyes widened in shock as the damned blond just appeared and ran him through "Dammit" the man said as blood poured out his mouth and fell to his knees then on his back dead

Saizo finally snapping out of shock looked behind him to see a dead man on the floor and Naruto next to his side he was about check on him when he heard weak couching turning he seen his mother on her death bed "mother" he said running up with tears running down. She smiled sadly and weakly at him

"I am so sorry you had seen that so early Saizo-kun" she said lowly putting her hand on his head "I am sorry I can't see you both grow up 'couching up more blood' I love you both" she said as her hand fell limply while Saizo eyes widen in shock

"No! No" shouted Saizo frantically "I love you mom you can't die no!" he said breaking down crying in to her shoulder meanwhile Naruto stood looking at the man he killed wide eyed but felt all his strength leaving due to injury and mental exhaustion he was about to collapse when he heard a dark voice

" **You can't sleep yet"** the voice said as Naruto looked around frightened and confused **"Don't ask questions just listen and follow the instruction"** the voice commanded Naruto didn't know what to do at this just **"or the woman you see as your mother will die"** the voice continued at this Naruto looked behind to see Saizo breaking down crying he quickly ran over to her side looking frantically

"Can I really save her" he murmured as this was unheard by Saizo

" **Yes"** the voice answered **"now put your right hand with the Sun mark next to her wound"** the voice commanded Naruto noticed the mark was brighter for some reason but quickly complied but instead but both of his hands **"Now the energy you been trying pull you unknowingly activated when you killed the man"** the voice said much to Naruto shock but the voice continued **"Don't freeze up now channel that energy in to your right hand and as much of the energy as possible as you won't be able to direct it in to the mark and fully use the mark yet"** the voice commanded as Naruto concentrated feeling as the energy now much easier to push. He pushed all the possible energy in to his arm cracks started appearing on the floor from all the chakra that was being released but it quickly stopped as Naruto lost all his strength he moved his hands to the side to see that the wound as healed he smiled slightly but then collapsed to exhaustion

Saizo turned his head when he noticed Naruto put his hand over Ashara wound he was going to ask what he was doing but Naruto had a blue outline of an aura and floor started to crack as he looked at the sight in awe but then Naruto collapsed seeing this he shouted "Naruto!" running up to him but noticed that his mother's wound was all healed looking at it in shock

-Page break-

* * *

Hanzo was running towards the Kirigakure compound easily killing all the enemies in his path with his double swords. He ran in through the gate noticing heavy smell of blood and it was much too quiet. Fearing for the worst he ran towards the main building he seen to people about to kill a woman he quickly appeared in front of the men slashing their throats with a single slash of the both blades killing them instantly.

"Go find a safe place and hide for now" he ordered as the woman silently thanked him and ran inside to hide he continued on his way quickly disposing of all other enemies in the compound. He finally comes towards the house where the current clan head lives Hiko Kirigakure he heard a shout "Naruto!" at hearing this his eyes widened he quickly ran inside on saw a horror scene in-front of him with blood everywhere to the side of the room laid 2 bodies 1 of them had a kunai stuck in his neck and the other still had Naruto's Chokutō stuck in his chest _'Poor boys must been there first kill as Naruto always uses my kunai'_ he thought sadly to think the boys would get there first kill so early not even at the age of 6 he then turned to see Naruto put up near the couch with a bloody shoulder and Ashara laid on the side with her side having blood all over it while Saizo stood looking towards the wound he walked up fearing the worst

"What happened here?" Hanzo asked seriously Saizo turned around seeing it was someone he knew he ran up to him and quickly explained what happened but not in much detail. Hanzo walked over to Ashara to see in awe that Naruto really healed her but then turned towards Naruto to check his shoulder and noticed that it is also healed _'so it works with serious injuries not just scratches'_ he thought looking to Naruto fully healed shoulder sighing with relief. He remember when Naruto received injuries they would heal in seconds even bigger ones in less than a minute. He quickly picked Naruto and put him over his shoulder and picked up Ashara bridal style he then turned to Saizo to just kept looking at the steady breathing of his mother

"Legs go to the Hospital they still need rest and to be properly checked over" said Hanzo as he went through the door at this Saizo nodded and silently followed him

-Page break-

* * *

Naruto slowly woke up feeling having a bad head ache he then looked up and noticed a place he has never seen before as it was a massive dark lit room that looked like it was made out of stone and it head pipes going around it and had some water on floor. But then noticed a massive cage on 1 side of the wall slowly walking over it he noted that he has never seen such a big cage before in all his life. Walking closely to it he then noticed there stood a massive fox with nine tails the tallest thing he has ever seen as one of the foxes nails were bigger than he was looking at the fox wide eye in fear wondering where he was but was tackled in to a hug by a red blur

"My poor baby boy" the woman said with tears running through her eyes "To have your first kill this early" squeezing him tighter while Naruto was turning blue

"Kushina I think he needs to breath" another voice said

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun" the woman said with an embarrassed chuckle

Finally getting his breath back Naruto turned around to see 2 people 1 of them was blonde man with blue eyes and the other was a woman with red hair and purple eyes "Who are you?" he asked confused hearing this the woman widened her eyes

"Ah right I forgot to introduce myself" the woman said with a chuckle "My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother Naruto-kun" the woman introduced with slight fear due rejection and a warm smile

"Hello Naruto I am Minato Namikaze and I am your father" the blonde man said with a warm smile finally getting to see him in person not through memories

" **I am Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko"** the giant Fox finally spoke up a voice that he recognized

At all this all Naruto stood frozen and in shock and done the only thing anyone would do and fainted

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **As I was saying this will be a very long story and the start is very important so please be patient**

 **Can you also vote on your choice of pairings from chapter 1**


End file.
